


【赞洛】隐秘情话

by PlayWithWan



Category: Men's Basketball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 09:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19664707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlayWithWan/pseuds/PlayWithWan





	1. Chapter 1

-极度OOC，文笔烂，无脑甜  
-CP是DeMar DeRozan/Kyle Lowry，除了洛瑞之外本章出场的都是马刺球员  
-狗血预警，办公室AU之好想急死你

连续第三天，Kyle Lowry一进办公室就在自己的桌上发现了一杯麦旋风。  
“谁的麦旋风？没人要我吃啦，不然一会儿化了！”Kyle放下公文包，端起纸杯打量了一番，裹着奥利奥碎的冰淇淋一如既往地诱人，纸杯外壁上凝结成的小水珠正在慢慢滑落。应该没事吧，我都吃两天了，也没见中毒什么的，几乎没经过什么思想斗争Kyle就把塑料勺递进了嘴巴。  
“Kyle，早，好吃吗？”  
熟悉的声音在Kyle头顶响起，惊的他差点咬碎了塑料勺，艰难地咽下一大口冰淇淋后Kyle抬起头看着来人微蹙的眉毛，“早早早上好啊Deebo，挺好吃的！”  
“那就好，多吃点。”DeMar DeRozan看着眼前人迅速红了的双颊，想抬起手摸摸他乱糟糟的头发，但还是什么都没做，走回了自己的工位。  
Kyle把勺子戳回纸杯里，捧住自己发烫的脸，果然还是不行啊，没法当作什么事情都没发生过一样面对他。

“怎么样怎么样，他知道了吗？”一看到DeMar坐下，对面的Rudy Gay就着急地伸着脖子问。  
DeMar皱着脸摇了摇头，“好像一点都没发现。”  
“我说了你这样不行吧，不是，你俩睡都睡过了怎么还玩这一套暗恋游戏？情趣吗？”Rudy是真的不理解，全办公室只要有眼睛的人都能看出这俩人的心思，当局者反而迷糊得让人着急。  
“嘘！不是让你别提吗？”DeMar随手揉了个纸团朝着Rudy扔了过去。  
“诶嘿没砸中！”躲过了纸团的Rudy得瑟着抖了抖肩膀，“劝你早点说清楚，我听说盯着Kyle的人可不少，别到时候他真和别人跑了，你哭都来不及。”  
“知道了，我不是正在想办法吗。”  
“呵，等你办法想出来，人孩子都能下地走路了。行了我去交报表了，拿出你当时睡人家的魄力，上啊！”Rudy捧着一叠文件，走之前还不忘拍拍DeMar的肩膀。  
“赶紧走。”DeMar不耐烦地挥了挥手，又朝着Kyle工位的方向看了看，他还在认真地吃着那杯DeMar一大早放在他桌上的麦旋风。

所以这种尴尬的关系还要维持多久？Kyle搅着冰淇淋，回想着事情是怎么发展到这一步的。  
三个星期还是一个月前，终于完成一个大项目之后，除了每个人分到的数目可观的奖金之外，周五晚上全组例行聚餐自然是必不可少的。一场狂欢过后，Kyle依然是滴酒未沾，送喝醉了的同事回家这个重担便落到了他和其他几个不那么醉的人头上。原本Kyle打算像之前几次一样，捎上和自己家同一个方向的Bryn Forbes，没成想喝大了的Rudy硬拽着Bryn续摊，一通拉扯之后只剩下了安安静静坐在角落里、很难判断到底喝了多少的DeMar。  
“Deebo，你还好吗？”Kyle犹豫了一下，还是走上前去碰了碰DeMar的肩膀。  
DeMar头倚在靠背上半闭着眼睛，听到Kyle的声音也只是动了动眉毛，抬手在口袋里摸索了一会，递上一串车钥匙。  
“你是开车来的？那我送你回去好了……”接过了钥匙，Kyle把DeMar的一条胳膊搭在自己的肩上，“来，扶着我，我们走吧。”  
倒是比喝多了的Bryn好伺候，那小子简直闹腾得要人命，Kyle一边想着一边小心地架住DeMar维持平衡，DeMar把大半个身子的重量压在Kyle肩上，夹杂着酒气的鼻息正好喷在Kyle耳边，侧过头的时候胡茬戳得Kyle直痒痒。

急，在线等，暗恋的同事喝醉了，还给了我他的车钥匙，怎么处理？  
还能怎么办，送他回家啊！

得益于DeMar的安静，Kyle扶着他坐上副驾驶又系好安全带几乎没费太多力气，在导航里输入了刚刚从Rudy那儿问来的地址，明知不会得到回应的Kyle还是开了口，“那我们出发啦。”  
几分钟的沉默之后，因为红灯而停下的Kyle又确认了一次DeMar确实听不见他在说什么，就此开启了碎碎念模式。  
“嘿呀，说来也挺好笑的，一开始来这儿工作的时候我还想着赶紧跳槽走人呢，没想到干了这么多年。”  
“Deebo，你为什么叫Deebo呢？我觉得DeMar就蛮好听的呀，同事这么久了我也没问过，只知道大家都这么叫，就跟着叫起来了。”  
“有时候我挺羡慕Rudy和LA的，他们和你关系真好。”  
“你应该不知道吧，我其实有一点点喜欢你，不想看你总皱着眉头所以才逗你笑的，有时候可能有点烦人，我自己也这么觉得，你不要嫌我烦好不好。”  
“不是一点点，我好喜欢你。”  
话音刚落，Kyle察觉到因为减速带的颠簸DeMar的呼吸明显乱了几分，慌乱地道着歉，“对不起对不起，我开车技术不太好。”末了反应过来对方也听不见，不好意思地笑了。  
DeMar的家并不远，没过多久就到了。  
“你到家啦！”摸黑推开门，让DeMar躺在沙发上，Kyle又把堆在沙发另一头的毯子铺开盖在DeMar身上。做完这些事之后，Kyle借着窗外透进来的光细细打量着躺在沙发的人——即使闭着眼睛看起来还是不那么开心。歪着头考虑了片刻，Kyle蹲下身子给了DeMar一个轻轻的吻。  
就在Kyle心满意足地想着今晚可真好，虽然DeMar什么都不知道，但自己确实表白了还亲上了，打算就此离开的时候，DeMar抬起手按住了他的后脑勺，加深了这个吻。等晕晕乎乎的Kyle再反应过来，DeMar已经抱着他往卧室走了。

急，在线等，暗恋的同事喝醉了，我送他回家之后他想上我，怎么处理？  
还能怎么办，快让他上啊！

第二天一早，Kyle是被透过窗帘缝照进来的阳光叫醒的，身边没有人，一片狼藉的床提醒了他昨晚的事情真的发生了而不是梦。Kyle坐了起来，觉得浑身上下哪哪儿都是酸痛的，还松松垮垮套着DeMar的衬衫，喉咙紧得不得了，准备出去找杯水喝就听见了卧室门外有人说话的声音。  
“那我走了啊，别忘了下午去把那俩臭小子接回来。”  
“得，你放心玩去吧。”  
Kyle愣住了，他清楚地听出了DeMar之外的那个声音属于LaMarcus Aldridge，难怪DeMar和LaMarcus经常一起上下班，难怪LaMarcus那个“神秘男友”只活在同事对话时的打趣之间，更难怪LaMarcus的两个儿子总是围着DeMar跑前跑后亲昵得不得了。  
直到DeMar推门进来，Kyle依然愣在原地。  
“你醒了？怎么不叫我呢。”穿着家居服的DeMar温柔地揉了揉Kyle的脑袋。  
“那个，我真的不知道你和LA是这种关系，没事我知道你昨天喝多了认错人了，我们就当作什么事都没有发生过！你放心，我什么都不会说的！我这就走！”Kyle慌张地捡起地上的衣服往自己身上套。  
“你在说什么？什么LA？什么关系？”  
“你不用瞒着我，我都听见了，我会保守秘密的！那么周一再见了Deebo！”随意套上衣服，Kyle飞一般逃离了DeMar的家，DeMar试图解释的声音也被甩在了身后。


	2. Chapter 2

-极度OOC，文笔烂，无脑甜  
-CP是DeMar DeRozan/Kyle Lowry，一点点LaMarcus Aldridge/Damian Lillard提及，除了洛瑞和友情客串的利拉德之外本章出场的都是马刺球员  
-狗血预警，办公室AU之好想急死你

Kyle在酒保几乎能杀人的眼神里喝下了第三杯免费供应的气泡水。  
“抱歉抱歉，我迟到了。”一走进酒吧，Damian Lillard就不停地道歉。  
“你再来晚一点，我可能就要被那边的小哥谋杀了。”Kyle朝着吧台方向努了努嘴巴。  
“真不好意思，今天我来买单吧！”Damian招了招手喊来酒保，“两桶爆米花，对要大桶的，两杯草莓奶昔，谢谢。”  
“我们又不喝酒，为什么还要约在这儿？”尽管在酒吧只点爆米花和草莓奶昔在所有人看来都是件奇怪的事，Kyle也并不在意，用吸管戳着气泡水里的薄荷叶随口问了句。  
“这里的爆米花超好吃，一会你吃了就知道，之前哈士奇带我来过。”  
“你俩又和好了？”Kyle知道Damian口中的“哈士奇”正是他兜兜转转分分合合的男朋友。  
“没呢，哪能那么简单！你知道吗，我周五晚上临时问他周末要不要约会，他立刻就同意了然后把儿子扔给同事带了，你说这个人是不是太不负责任了点？我能安心和他相处吗？算了不说他，你那个同事怎么样？”爆米花适时地送来了，Damian往嘴里丢了几颗。  
“呵，你就是在炫耀你的哈士奇在乎你。我不是和你说过了嘛，就睡了，然后昨天一早还发现他有男朋友了，倒不倒霉。”Kyle垮了垮脸，干脆把震个不停的手机调成了飞行模式。  
“他有男朋友还睡你？啧啧啧，这人不行，放弃吧。”  
“先把你那档子事解决再来管我。”  
“我好心听你诉苦给你建议，怎么不听劝呢，今天还是你结账！”Damian顺手从Kyle的爆米花桶里拿了一把。

“然后你就这么让人跑了？”周一早晨，Rudy难以置信的双眼几乎要蹦出眼眶，“过去两天了哥们儿，你都干了些什么？”  
“因为我追上去的时候Kyle已经打到车了，我又不知道他家住哪儿，打了电话不接，发了短信不回，我也没有办法啊。”DeMar依然皱着眉头。  
“所以你等了两天？两天？”  
“我……我发了很多短信给他。”任谁都听出来这句话底气并不是那么足。  
“短信里说什么？我会负责的，和我结婚，我爱你？”  
“不是，Kyle走得急，穿的是我的衬衫，他的落在我家了。”DeMar指了指桌面上的纸袋。  
“你发短信问人家要衬衫？你脑子到底怎么长的我服了，真不知道人家看上你什么，好自为之吧。”将一个夸张的白眼甩给DeMar，Rudy端起杯子去了茶水间。  
Rudy刚刚离开，Kyle的声音就出现了，“早啊Deebo！”  
如果忽略Kyle泛红的面颊和飘忽不定的眼神，此刻的场景确实和每个工作日早晨没什么区别，但DeMar显然不打算接受这么简单的问候。  
“早，你的衬衫落在我家了，还有LA他不……”  
“谢谢你！”Kyle接过DeMar手上的纸袋，轻声打断了他的话，“放心吧，什么都没发生过，我也不会和别人说你们的关系，你没有必要连我都瞒的。”

后来发生的事情，用Rudy的话说起来无非就是DeMar追着解释“不是这样的你听我说”，Kyle捂着耳朵“不听我不听”，LaMarcus也出面澄清“我们真的没关系就是让他帮忙接个孩子我的对象另有其人”，Kyle则笑着回应“知道了祝你们百年好合”。

“你就不能直接表白吗，搞这么多麻烦事，我爱你仨字是烫嘴？来，跟我念，我——爱——你。”Rudy觉得再这么下去最先被逼疯的那个人一定是自己。  
“别捣乱，和你说正经的呢。”  
电脑屏幕上赫然显示着DeMar不知道修改了几次的追瘦大作战，弯弯绕绕的计划里Rudy横竖看不见一句我爱你，“我也是正经的，你直接表白比什么都强。”  
“Kyle不是还误会着吗，我觉得不能这么草率，要让他感受到我是认真的。麦旋风这个怎么样？”DeMar指着其中几行字。  
“我看看，”Rudy把脑袋凑近了一些，“杯底写字……你告诉我实话吧Deebo，你是不是高中女生被困在如今的身体里？”  
“去去去，我觉得蛮好的，就这个吧。”  
于是两天前，一早买好麦旋风的DeMar握着油性笔犹豫了半天，在杯底写下了“喜欢的话你可以叫我DeMar”，紧张地看着Kyle吃完了最后一点冰淇淋把纸杯扔进了垃圾桶，也没有看一眼杯底。  
DeMar没有放弃。一天前，再次买好了麦旋风在杯底写下了“你开车技术不差”这样明显有着歧义的句子之后，DeMar绝望地发现Kyle只是又一次重复了吃掉冰淇淋扔掉纸杯的动作，纸杯大张着口仿佛在嘲笑DeMar的纯情手段。  
直到今天，默念着事不过三的DeMar咬着牙在杯底写下了“我也好喜欢你”，时不时瞥一瞥快要吃完冰淇淋的Kyle，在心里宣告了计划彻底失败。

“早上吃冰淇淋不怕肚子痛吗？”  
“老大早啊，不会的我习惯啦。”Kyle拍了拍肉肉的肚皮，对穿着老头衫的Tim Duncan笑了。  
“那就好，一会你来一下我办公室，有事和你谈。”  
“行，我马上就去！”三两下吃完麦旋风，Kyle随手把纸杯往桌上一搁，去了Tim的办公室。  
DeMar的目光自然也随着Kyle从纸杯飘进了办公室，还好Tim的办公室只是一块用落地玻璃隔起来的区域，此时也没有合上百叶窗页。DeMar看着被窗帘缝分成一条一条的Kyle，他坐在Tim面前回答着什么，不时点点头，没过一会就起身离开了。  
推门出来的时候，Kyle总是上扬着的嘴角难得地耷拉了下来，与DeMar四目相对的瞬间慌乱地移开了视线。就这样Kyle坐回了自己的工位，掏出手机给Damian发了条短信，“Dame，我要出国了。”  
“度蜜月？”几秒钟之内Damian立刻回了过来。  
“不是，老大刚说让我出国带新的项目，我升职了，原来情场失意职场得意是真的，恭喜我吧。”  
“恭喜你个头，不准去！”Damian接连发了几条类似内容的短信，满屏大写的字母透露着急躁。  
Kyle把手机扣在桌上，偏过头看了看正拧着眉头打字的DeMar，叹了口气。

Bryn急急路过DeMar身边朝着Kyle的工位跑了过去，“Kyle，Kyle，听说你升职了是真的吗，恭喜你！”  
“是真的，谢谢你Bryn。”Kyle对这个自己一手从实习生带起来的小伙子是有偏爱的，“以后我不在了干活仔细点啊，没人给你收拾烂摊子了。”  
“不是升职了吗，为什么不在？”一头雾水的Bryn拔高了声音问着，半个办公室都被这句话吸引了注意力，当然也包括DeMar。  
“是升职了，要出国当项目负责人啦。”  
“怎么是这样，我好舍不得你啊！”撒娇一般，Bryn伸长胳膊给了Kyle一个结实的拥抱，不小心碰倒了桌上还没来得及扔掉的麦旋风纸杯，杯底已经融化的冰淇淋慢慢滴了出来。“哎呀对不起对不起，我来擦干净！”  
“没关系的。”Kyle拿起被打翻的纸杯，杯底那行小小的我也喜欢你赫然映入了眼中。是谁准备拿这个去表白的吧，可惜拿错了，也不知道最后能不能成功，看样子我不是唯一一个为情所困的人嘛，如此想着，Kyle苦笑着把纸杯扔进了垃圾桶。


End file.
